newyorkfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Peter Steele
thumb|300px|Peter Steele (durstig) – in den 1990ern Lord Peter Steele (1962 – † 2010) aus Brooklyn war einer der Protagonisten der New Yorker Thrash Metal-''' und der '''New York Hardcore-Szene seit den frühen 1980ern.. Er war Chef der legendären Bands Carnivore und Type O Negative. 2010 starb er gezeichnet von Drogen mit 48 Jahren an Herzinfarkt. *Bei Jerry Springer – (8 min) - da war er noch frisch. Peter Steele war für seine eindrucksvolle 2 Meter-Erscheinung, seinen Bass an einer Kette, seine tiefe Stimme und seine provokanten, manchmal grenzwertigen Texte bekannt. Er war ein Kumpel von Agnostic Front und Billy Milano. Fallout Mit 17 Jahren gründete Peter Steele (Peter Rataijczyk) 1979 in Brooklyn die Band Fallout. Louie Beateaux (Bass) und Josh Silver (Keyboard) waren auch schon dabei. Mit 19 Jahren nahmen sie 1981 zwei groovige Heavysongs auf, auf einer auf 500 Stück limitierten Single. *'Rock Hard' – 3:48 – (mit Text !) - mit viel Gitarre am Schluss *'Batteries not included' – 4:13 – schon mit dem schweren Schmerz 1982 trennten sich die vier Mitglieder, Peter gründete mit Louie Carnivore und Josh und der Gitarrist John Campos gründeten die unbekannte Band Original Sin. Für Type O Negative später kam Peter wieder mit Josh zusammen. Carnivore thumb|250px|Carnivore – Band→ Hauptartikel: Carnivore Carnivore war von 1982 bis 1988 eine der ersten wirklich harten und eindrucksvollen Bands im Metal. Auf ihrem ersten Album haben sie zeitgleich mit VoivoD ein Nuclear Thrash Metal-Image begründet. (Das war quasi Crossover zwischen Thrash Metal und Hardcore, von der Metal-Seite her.) Lord Petrus T. Steele an Gesang und Bass und Louie Beateaux war am Schlagzeug. 1. Album – Carnivore thumb|200px|Carnivore – Carnivore1985 kommt das Debütalbum Carnivore, der absolute Hammer, die mächtigste Stimme, eine fhette Gitarre und schnelle, punkig-groovige Songs. Das Szenarion dafür: Die Welt 20 Generationen nach dem Atomkrieg, absolut legendär. *'Carnivore' – (audio, 3:23) - vom 1985er-Album Carnivore. 2. Album – Retaliation 1987 kommt das zweite Album Retaliation, jetzt ohne Mad Max-Fellbekleidung, sondern mit kurzen Haaren, Tatoos und stolz auf ihre Hood Brooklyn. *'Sex and Violence' – (audio, 3:51) - vom 1987er-Album Retaliation. Type O Negative thumb|250px|Peter Steele – in Action→ Hauptartikel: Type O Negative Type O Negative wurde 1990 gegründet und hat bis 1993 drei hervorragende doomige Thrash Metal-Alben gemacht. Anschließend wurden sie Megaseller im Gothic Rock-Bereich. Erst 2007 kam wieder ein richtig gutes Album. *1991 – Slow, Deep and Hard – 1. Album *1992 – The Origin of the Feces – Mini-Album *1993 – Bloody Kisses – 2. Album *... [ 3 x zu soft ] ... *2007 – Dead Again – das finale 6. Album 1. Album – Slow, Deep and Hard thumb|200px|Type O Negative – Slow, Deep and HardDas erste Type O-Album Slow, Deep and Hard bildete 1991 einen neuen Meilenstein in Punkto Lässigkeit und Image. Lord Peter kotzt sich angemessen und in legendärer Weise über seine Ex aus. *'Xero Tolerance' – (audio, 7:45) - (das hingegen ist sein rein subjektiver Verarbeitungsprozess) Mini-Album – The Origin of the Feces The Origin of the Feces ist zwar ein Pseudo-Live-Mini-Album, ist aber trotzdem legendär. Type-O wird etwas melodischer ohne ihre Lässigkeit zu verlieren. Genial ist auch die Coverversion Hey Pete nach Hey Joe von Jimmi Hendrix. *'I Know You're Fucking Someone Else' – (audio, 15:02) - Jeeah ! 2. Album – Bloody Kisses thumb|200px|Peter Steele – tut irgendwelche Dinge ...Auf Bloody Kisses werden erste Hits eingestreut, welche dann in richtung Gothc Metal gehen. Daneben gibt es aber auch das ganze Spektrum von Thrash Metal bis Doom Metal. *'Christian Woman' – (video, 9:00) - Gothic Metal-Hit vom 1993er-Album Bloody Kisses. 6. Album – Dead Again Mit Dead Again kam Type O wieder zurück. Sehr lange, abwechslungsreiche Stücke. Dadurch ist aber auch kein einziges Lied durchwegs gut, es kommt immer irgend ein nerviger Schlagerpart. Tod und Nachruf In den 2000ern hat Peter das mit dem Ko.kain wohl übertrieben ... Am 14. April 2010 starb Lord Peter in New York ... *Die Welt – (15.04.2010) *'Interview' – (7:07) *'Zum Tod' – (2:31) Kategorie:Künstler Kategorie:Metal